


《过度保护》19.5锤基标记车

by Linzhen_rrfr



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhen_rrfr/pseuds/Linzhen_rrfr
Summary: 就……补链看完回到lof还有一点！





	《过度保护》19.5锤基标记车

Loki从未觉得Thor的信息素这么强大过，纵使他第一次见到他的时候就已经领略到这个金发的 alpha天神般强大的信息素。Thor把他抱起来，双手托着他的臀部，Thor寒冬般凛冽无比的信息素像一把又一把的刀子一样进入Loki的躯体，他颤抖，连呼吸都沾上了那股子味道。“你发情了，Thor。”Loki彻底的软了身子，像只被麻醉的小兽一样挂在Thor身上，还好Thor的身躯足够健壮，不然身高不逊于普通alpha的Loki也许现在不能安稳的待住。

“而这都是你的错。”Thor把Loki抱到卧室，蛮横又不至于粗鲁地把他扔在床上——而这恰好勾起了omega的性欲。“别磨蹭……”Thor嗅到Loki甜腻的信息素之后才想起来，他俯身亲吻Loki的颈窝，接着低声说道：“我得把门锁好，以免我干你到一半还要忙着跟别的alpha搏斗一番，你知道自己多好闻对吧……”“快点……还是你希望自己没回来的时候我就落到别人手里？”Thor轻轻咬了咬Loki的耳垂：“要是那样的话你明白自己会是什么下场。”Loki浑身一抖，趴在枕头里不再说话。

门窗都落了锁，连只苍蝇都没法打扰他们，Thor还没走到卧室就闻到了浓浓的朗姆酒味，浓郁的气味里还带着清甜的甘蔗气息——Loki怕是自己都不知道。卧室门一打开，Thor忽然有打开了潘多拉魔盒的错觉，不过飞出来的可不是什么坏东西，而是这世界上最甜美的宝贝。Loki蜷缩在床角，外裤已经被自己褪到了膝盖，白色的内裤几乎看不见一丝干燥的地方。omega吮吸着自己的手指，一声一声呼唤着爱人：“Thor……Thor……快点……”

本就不常穿西装衬衫的Thor几乎红了眼，系得过紧的领带将本就呼吸急促的他勒得喘不过气来，可又偏偏不得要领，扯不下来。另一边Loki已经开始在床单上磨蹭自己了，双腿交叠，早就勃起的阴茎这才得到一点纾解，但轻微的快感过后又是一阵又一阵的空虚。

“Thor……！别管了……直接来……”Loki趴在枕头里看不见Thor的面目，因为发情的缘故，alpha连呼吸都不能自控，更别说解开扣子这种细密磨人的活。“嘶啦——”衬衫扣子崩了一地，领带也被甩在地上，更别提他的西装裤，从拉链的位置一路撕到腿根。Loki急促的呼气，眼前的alpha像一具希腊神雕像一样慢慢靠近自己，冬霜似的信息素竟把自己激出了火热的情绪。

Thor也等不及了，可他还是尽力温柔的帮Loki脱下外裤，接着拇指隔着内裤按上臀肉，在穴口周围慢慢画圈。“操……别让我觉得这十个月都喂了狗，Thor！”Loki扭动着屁股把自己往 Thor手上送，“把你的东西塞进来……求你了……”

“你这张小嘴怎么还能说出来话？”计划通，Thor这么想着，再逗下去Loki会生气，或许还会踹自己两脚——Thor可不想自己的omega把精力浪费在这上面。Thor迅速剥下Loki全部衣物，两具光裸的躯体在月亮的照耀下，好像上世纪的画本一样让人心驰。

Loki还有点力气抢过Thor拿着的套子：“哪有人标记的时候用套的？”“Loki……你确定吗？你真的决定了吗？”Loki露出他最经典的捉摸不透的笑容，沉沉地说：“我要是后悔了，去医院去除标记不就行了？”Thor闻声皱了下眉，压住Loki 的后颈，扶着完全勃起的性器在omega湿黏的臀缝摩擦，柱身擦过穴口的触感让 Loki大叫出声。“你他妈的……傻逼alpha……”“嗯……可这个傻逼 alpha现在要操你。”

Thor自是不敢过于粗鲁，他深知自己恋人的接受度，于是简单用手指扩张之后便把蘑菇头埋进粉红的花苞，左手套弄着Loki前方滴水的阴茎，接着在omega被快感慢慢侵蚀的时候长驱直入。“……嗯啊啊啊……好深……等一下……等一下Thor……”Thor摩挲Loki滚动的喉结，嘴贴到Loki耳边低语：“跟我没有去除标记这一说，Loki，你得明白。我第一眼看到你的时候就已经决定了，你是我的，只能是我的。”Loki听闻瞪大双眼，搂过Thor的脖子同他接吻，在做爱的时候挑衅Thor不是什么好主意，尤其是此时的Thor还在发情。

“动吧……”Loki认命地低下头，暴露出的腺体泛着红，这是omega臣服的表现。米粒大小的抑制器埋在皮下，看的Thor直心烦。粗大的性器在omega 窄小的穴道里横冲直撞，身下的人则发出一声又一声的惊呼。听着Loki的呻吟，Thor 有些心猿意马：他想要Loki为他生孩子。他被自己的想法惊到，Loki则因为Thor忽然停下不满地收缩一下括约肌。

“Thor？”alpha回神，对上Loki不满的眼神。“你在想什么。”Thor俯身缠上omega狡猾的舌头，把他的手放在床头支撑住，这让Loki的身体完全舒展开来，他的腰深深陷下去，如果从正面看甚至可以看到埋在他体内的阴茎的形状。“能为我打开吗，Loki？”Loki当然明白Thor在说什么，他的阴茎深深埋在自己的身体里，这对发情期的omega 来说简直是折磨。

“我整个人都要交给你了，你就不能靠自己的本事？”Loki的头发被汗水打湿，一缕一缕的黏在脸上，Thor拨开它们，揉搓Loki的乳头，开始变换着角度寻找那块他从未开辟过的处女地。“嗯唔……好像……是那里……”Loki抓紧床头的皮质，大腿打了颤。Thor当然感觉到了，生殖腔口像张小嘴一样贪婪地吸着他，身下的人也在欲求不满地摇晃着腰肢。

“操开我……标记我……”这天生就会勾人的omega一遍一遍地吐出诸如此类的要求，即便是奥古斯丁在此也绝不会受的了这样的诱惑。“那就为我打开，亲爱的。”Thor用最轻柔的力度叩击那条细缝，Loki闭紧双眼——他正在努力地打开自己，可就即便这样轻柔的撞击也足以让他发出浪叫。“我要没有耐心了，宝贝。”Loki感到害怕，从来只有他踹Thor的份，可现在Thor像只许久没有进食的饿狼一般在自己的耳边吐息，好像下一秒就会把自己吞吃入腹。

Thor加大力度撞击那个柔嫩的地带，Loki仰起身子，像窒息的金鱼那样挺起腰身，Thor抱住他，把他压在床头，一丝不漏地贴住他的身体。“让我进去，Loki。”是命令，这句话让Loki彻底失去防线。

“我做不到……Thor……求你……我想要你……”Thor舔吻Loki郁结的肩胛，在他耳畔低语：“你可以的，小家伙。你不想吗？我的阴茎进去，在你的生殖腔里面成结，然后把我的精液射进去，如果敢漏出来一点我就会打红你的屁股，接着把你操得哭出来。”Loki瞪大了双眼，几乎疯狂的扭着胯部：“要……！要Thor的精液……要被Thor操……”开始是一个头部，接着Thor整根阴茎都深深的埋进高热的生殖道，两人一同发出沉醉的低吟。“我要动了，宝贝。”

被压在床头，Thor的阴茎进得极深，柔嫩的宫口被粗大的伞状头部扫刮，与以往不同的快感让 Loki无法不沉醉其中。无止境的交合和亲吻把两人一同拽进温暖的泉水，肉体拍打的声音，交合处湿黏的水声，omega 低声的呜咽……

“嗯啊啊啊……Thor……要到了……啊啊嗯……再用力点……操……”“我们一起，宝贝，再忍忍。”Thor用指尖划擦Loki的乳孔，他的双臂紧紧搂住Thor的脖颈、除此之外他唯一的支撑就是那根埋在自己屁股里的柱状物体。Thor温柔地舔舐omega暴露在外的腺体试图唤醒Loki的记忆，下身则在一片泥泞之中大开大合地操弄着生殖道，每一下都重重地冲进子宫，非要留点什么在里面的架势。

“不行了……快点……再快……干死我嗯啊啊啊………”Loki语无伦次地喊着，“求你了……唔嗯……标记我……”Thor的瞳孔陡地缩小，下体大力又耸动十几下，Loki的前端溅出乳白色的浊液，接着他感到后穴从未有过地胀满。Thor在他的生殖道里成结，精液一股一股地冲上内壁，接着尖利的犬齿破开omega 的后颈，龙舌兰般辛辣冷冽的信息素通过Loki全身上下每一个毛孔钻进他体内，他只觉得四肢百骸都被抽空，连血管里流淌的都是Thor。

Loki晕了几秒钟，这点他确定。Thor还在自己身体里，按理说他们会保持相连的状态至少二十分钟，可他却迫不及待的想来下一轮。被标记的认知让他欣喜，他偏过头，拽住Thor的头发，吻上他的嘴唇。

这时候开始，他们将永久性地属于彼此。


End file.
